Together Forever
by Heavensdarkrosechild
Summary: How do Myka and Pete support one another after a particularly hard day? Artie's POV included
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't help myself! I love them together! The demon monkeys in a barrel from the warehouse made me do it!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I craved for human contact. I wasn't going to admit to my need. I lie curled up at the end of the couch drowning.

Pete enters the room and gives a tired mischievous smile, "You know you're on my side of the couch?"

He was right, I never sit on this side of the couch and he never sits on the other. It's some strange silent agreement we have.

I don't respond; I just don't have the strength. He watches me for a moment and the playful act is dropped. He sits on the edge of the couch and his warm hands push me away so he can sit in his spot. Normally I would have screeched at him to stop touching me and being an immature child but I just couldn't do it. The few seconds his hands had been on my body had felt good, now I felt empty. He shifts and brings his legs up and slips them behind me stretching out on the couch.

At this rate he's going to push me off the couch, I could care less. I restrain myself from pressing my body into his legs and instead content myself with the warmth they radiate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watch her curled form on the couch and it tears my heart. Watching those people die today took a lot from her.

I'll have to have a talk with Artie about lying off the gut wrenching artifact hunting once a month for a day or two.

I know what she needs. I noticed things about her, like how she pulls to the right when she is mad at Artie, how she eats large amounts of sugar when she is stressed, or how once a month she accidentally run into walls and brushes against me more often. I know what she wants.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

I really thought he was going to push me off the couch; it wouldn't have surprised me, but he doesn't. Instead, one arm wraps around my waist and pulls me up to his chest and his other hand forces me to uncurl. He presses our bodies together and entangles his legs in mine. He rests his head on the arm of the couch and slips his forearm beneath my neck. His other hand rests on my hip drawing circles on my exposed flesh with his thumb. I sigh and try to get closer, even though I know there is no more space between us.

I know that this is crossing a line but right now I don't care. I know that I should suppress the warm tingles that are spreading through my body. I don't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maybe what we're doing is crossing a line but I don't care. I'm not going to let her suffer because of some stupid line of professionalism. I'm not going to watch her drown because of the rules. Besides I need this too. The smell of her shampoo wafts up my nose and I breathe her in. I bury my face in her wild curls, breathe deeply, and I drift as I listen to the sound of her breathing even out.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

I walk into the room and spot them on the couch. Their bodies are meshed together, legs intertwined, and their fingers interlocked. I can't help the wide smile that spreads across my face. The sorrow and darkness have left their faces. The lines of worry are smoothed out leaving a serene look of contentment as they hold one another. I can feel their "auras" mixing together. I wonder when they will figure it out, when they'll accept that they are together for life. I'd bet Pete will be the first to accept it but Myka will be the first to figure it out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So if you were too stupid to figure it out :) lol, it went Myka POV, Pete POV, Myka, Pete, Leena.

Hope you likey! Let me know pretty paweez or I'll never post again lol That's a lie but I would like to feel the love!!!!!!!


	2. Artie's Reaction

This is for my gal Kathryn0505 she wanted an alternate ending with Artie's thoughts and I liked it and what readers want you've got to give them right? Besides the monkeys attacked me again and threatened my life if I didn't comply. Jeez I reread this and there were grammer errors up the freakin wazoo along with some serious sentence structure damage! That's what I get for typing this up at 1am lol All fixed now...I think

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I feel a stab of pain in my chest as I watch them.

When I first walked into the room I was distracted by a file and my thoughts, so I didn't see them when I walked past.  
Now I can't move.

Their bodies are intertwined and they look content and happy.

They're using precious time to cuddle when there's work to be done. Not to mention the fact that Agents aren't suppose to be romantically involved. Though logically when you put two agents of the opposite sex together who aren't romantically involved with other people, feelings are bound to develop, some stronger than others. I thought of Carol and our love triangle.  
Then add the warehouse into the mix along with the fact that warehouse agents only really interact with one another and can't tell a civilian about the job equals situations such as this.

I really should put a stop to it but I find that I can't. I can't even find in it in myself to wake them from their peaceful sleep.

I'm angry and yet I really can't begrudge them their time together.  
They're going to need it; I have a feeling things are going to be the worst they've ever been in warehouse history.

I won't put a stop to it because they are going to need one another, they're going to have to trust one another with every fiber and this love will only strengthen their trust. Besides it could be interpreted as two close friends consoling one another after a long hard day…that's what I'm going to continue to tell myself.

As I quietly exit the room I hear a contented deep snore from Pete.

I have decide that I won't blow a gasket until it's official between them.

::::::::

So was that close to an Artie like reaction?

Fluffy Bunny hugs to those who liked it and to the rest...you get to have my pet alligator bite you in the a$$.


End file.
